The Future
by Akisis
Summary: It's an old story written a few years ago, but I decided to upload it anyway


****

Hi!! Some of you may know me, some don't. Most of you old fans would, but Hi!! Just in case you don't. This story was written two years ago, so don't flame me if it sounds simplistic. There is a sequel that I started writing last year, but I have a really bad writers block on it. Anyone who wants to help me, please, e-mail me at [Hope@Geeklife.com][1]** or **[Akisis@hotmail.com][2]** , alright! Or just review!**

Chapter One

Hi. It's me, Jake. It has been fifteen years since the andalite task force arrived on earth. The best part is, it totally took the yeerks by surprise. They didn't know that they had arrived until we, both animorph and andalite, arrived and defeated them. The retreated out of the galaxy, and into the far reaches of the galaxy. As Ax had anticipated, the andalites did not immediately join the humans, and they still kept the law of Seerow's kindness. But after a little while, the andalites saw that most humans were not yeerks, and we did not want technology. But there still were warful humans, so they did not trust us completely. But they still trusted us. They helped us in major problems, helped us fix the bugs in our technology, but made us work for it, they didn't just give it to us. It had been fifteen years. The andalites, with the help of us humans, found a cure for nothlits, and cured Tobias. I had married Cassie, and Rachel had married Tobias.

****

Chapter Two

I was the commander of a fleet of human ships, since the andalites do not let humans into their army, but I was assigned a partner in the andalite militia. We were out in space, when I got orders from the FAH (federation of andalites and humans) that I was being assigned to another partner. I was slightly sad, War-Prince Boranthay and I had been friends for about 3 earth years. But I also looked forward to meeting my new partner. Among the andalites, it is customary to not to be informed of your partner's name until you've met them. I looked up from my desk. Cassie had entered the room.

"Good evening Jake." She said as she pulled the clip out of her hair. She looked down at her watch, then frowned. "Or should I say, good morning?" She said with a half smile, half yawn. "Are Rachel and Alan asleep?" She asked. 

"Yes. They went to sleep a looooong time ago." I said. Rachel was our 11 year old daughter. We named her after my cousin Rachel. She was one of the animorphs too. We named Alan after Alan Fangor, the name that Elfangor took when he was on earth. He was 8 years old.

"You look tired. Is something wrong?" Cassie said in a worried tone.

"Oh nothing. But War-Prince Boranthay was reassigned somewhere else, and I was assigned a new partner." I explained.

"Oh. Well, at least War-Prince Boranthay can't be offended when the kids call him Prince Boring." She said with a tired voice.

"Well, he did tend to go on and on sometimes. You look tired. Maybe we should call it a night." I suggested.

"Okay." She answered.

****

Chapter Three

General? General Jake? We need you at the bridge sir. The computer said in thought speech.

"Computer, I'm on my way." I mumbled as I got out of bed.

"General Jake? We are sorry. The computer is malfunctioning. So far, it has called every single officer on this ship to the bridge!" Lieutenant Samuel called. 

"RING!!" The alarm went off. It was the alarm that was supposed to wake me up.

"That's alright." I told the lieutenant. "My alarm just went of anyways." I stumbled through the bedroom and into the bathroom to take my shower. As I stepped onto the bridge, I saw what must have been every single engineer on my ship on the bridge, trying to fix communications. I sighed. 

****

Chapter Four

I was at airlock three, wishing War-Prince Boranthay good luck.

Humans and their luck. He stated. Well, farewell to you to. I hope we cross paths again. He said as he stepped onto the transport. I looked at my watch in anticipation. My new partner was due in approximately three minutes. And andalites were almost always punctual.

I walked over to airlock six, where his transport was coming in, along with his men that were being posted on my ship. Suddenly, the transport was within sights. I walked to the side of the door, where I would be barely noticeable. Then I decided to go to the opposite wall or the airlock, where I would be in sights of everyone. I also decided to greet everyone who came aboard my ship, just as a token of friendship. "_How nervous can I get?" _I thought to myself. _"I'm the captain, I shouldn't be nervous about my officers." _I reassured myself. _"But then again, I have a reason to be nervous about a partner. If we don't get along, the team can't work as well."_ I sighed. Then the airlock opened, and andalites came out. They were particularly muscular, as if the War-Prince which I was now serving with, did not think that humans were capable of handling security detail. _"Well," _I thought, _"everyone's entitled to their own opinion."_ Suddenly, out stepped an andalite who held his tail out higher than the rest of the andalites. He walked over to me. I felt a strange feeling of recognition. I shook it off. 

Captain, I presume. I see you have been observing my officers. As you should have noted, they are extremely capable for combat, and you should have concluded, I do not immediately trust humans. You must earn my trust. He said in a high manner of speaking.

"Yes, well…It's nice meeting you too War-Prince." I said, trying to seem as proud as him. My voice fell short of my expectations. I knew it was just andalite arrogance in that war-prince's tone. He must have been in the andalite militia before the war was won with the yeerks. He had to learn to accept humans. And I knew it must not have been easy.

****

Chapter Five

"Well, maybe you could invite him over to dinner?" Cassie said. I was explaining what had happened with the War-Prince. I barked out a laugh. Cassie looked annoyed.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how I had just realized that I hadn't asked his name. And how am I supposed to invite an andalite over to dinner? They eat through their hooves!" I replied.

"Mommy, Daddy, may I be excused now?" Rachel asked.

"Me too?" Alan said too.

"You copycat!" Rachel remarked.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Come on. You both were just finished with your dinner at the same time. It was a coincidence. No one's a copycat, and you're both excused from the table." Cassie said.

I smiled. "Even after all of these years, you're still a natural peacemaker, without taking sides of anyone."

"Well Jake, I am the ship's counselor. I have to do _something_ in my spare time." She said with a laugh. "And all andalites have human morphs, just in case."

"You should have learned this long ago. You're not supposed to morph for pleasure." I replied.

"It's _not _pleasure. It's business. You have to get acquainted with your co-officer so that your team will function." She said.

"Is manipulation a part of that counselor's job?" I asked playfully.

"Jake!" She said with a playful, surprised tone in her voice. We laughed.

****

Chapter Six

I walked over to the war-prince. "Good morning." I said. 

He already knew I was there, with his four eyes. Greetings and a good morning to you too. He said curtly.

"Thank you. I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner in my quarters with my family. I would be honored to have you there." I invited.

And how do you propose I do this? He said with a sarcastic tone.

"You could morph to human." I replied.

It is a strict violation of the law to use morphing for pleasure. He stated.

"It's not pleasure. We can't work well together if we don't get to know each other."

You're just like an ellimist. Finding a loophole to get through a rule. I don't suppose you know what an ellimist is. It is a.. 

I cut him off. "I know what an ellimist is." I said kind of rudely. This surprised him.

Then what is it? He asked coldly.

"It is an almost all-powerful being who is not allowed to interfere with the lives of other beings." I replied.

Where did you learn this? He asked a little warmly.

"I met him when I was younger." I replied. I kept the suspense up, just so he would accept the invitation to dinner.

I accept your invitation to dinner. Thank you. He said with a tone that told me he was interested in hearing my story.

"Good. 16:00?" I said.

16:00 He repeated, as I walked away, I couldn't shake the familiarity of it. Somehow I knew him I just didn't know how. 

****

Chapter Seven

It was 15:45. I kept telling the kids not to make fun of the war-prince. "Now remember, War-Prince Boranthay was good spirited. He didn't mind it. But you need to be on your best behavior here. He is morphing human, and andalites are not used to the sense of taste, nor are they used to having a mouth. So they may play with words a little bit."

"And go overboard with eating." Cassie laughed as she remembered the andalite that we knew so long ago.

"Yes Mommy. Yes Daddy." They said in unison.

Suddenly, the door chime went off. Cassie walked over and pushed the panel that opened the door. I was out of sight from the door, so I could not see what Cassie saw. Suddenly, she fainted. THUD!!

"Cassie?" I asked. I ran over to her. I looked up at the war-prince. But I saw his human morph. I just plain fell down. Fell down right on my butt, sat there, and stared. Stared at the face of…..Phillip. Of Ax.

****

Chapter Eight

"Cassie?" The War-prince asked.

"Ax?" I asked.

"Prince Jake!" Ax said with a voice of welcoming.

"Ax?" I still asked.

"Uh…" Cassie moaned. Slowly, she regained consciousness.

"Ax?" She asked.

"Ax." I said.

"I am very confused. Oooosed. Oooseduh. Duh. Duh."

"We're gonna have to get used to that again." Cassie smiled.

****

Chapter Nine

"This is a really, really weird coincidence." Cassie remarked.

"Yes. Ess. Ssss. It-tuh was a very reee reee strange, juh, juh, co,"

"Maybe you should stop there Ax."

"Yes Prince Jake."

"Don't call me prince."

"Yes Jake." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was the first time thatAx had actually agreed not to call me prince. I looked over at Cassie. She had the same reaction. Ax saw this.

"After All, Jake, we are now the same rank." He said.

"Well…um….what do you want for dinner?" Cassie asked.

"Actually, I have grazed very well. I did not want to be a problem to you, so I ate dinner before-hand." He said. But then as an afterthought he said, "You wouldn't happen to have any cinnamon bun-zuh around here?"

Cassie laughed. "I can go replicate some."

"Thank you. Oooooo." 

After we ate dinner, and the kids had gone to sleep, Ax informed me that the war time was over, and all soldiers were being relieved and put on transports to go home.

"That's great! But is there something the matter?" Cassie asked. "You seem to be worried."

"I must demorph now. It has been two hours." He said as he began to demorph into his andalite form. I…I think I shall be going to Earth as my home. My family scoop has no more grassland, and many people still believe in the law of Seerow's kindness. Even after the human's helped us win the war with the yeerks, I still took the blame for giving you the morphing power. I was not condemned because the government knew it was Elfangor. But I took the blame for the public. I am not sure they want me back. 

"Well, either way, we'll still be your friends." Cassie said.

Then I shall stay on earth. 

"Good. But I don't think you have a place to stay."

I will stay in one of your human forests. 

I laughed. "The one near Cassie's farm is still good."

He did that andalite smile… you know, the thing with the eyes.

****

Chapter Ten

As the transport that was supposed to take us home neared airlock five, I wondered about the other animorphs. I stepped onto the transport, took my seat, and as we disconnected from the airlock, I started to plan an animorph reunion party. _The hardest thing," _I thought, _"is to get a hold of them." _I didn't know where any of them were. But then again, it's a whole lot easier than beating the yeerks. I smiled, and went to sleep.

****

Reviews are appreciated! THIS MEANS YOU!

   [1]: mailto:Hope@Geeklife.com
   [2]: mailto:Akisis@hotmail.com



End file.
